


Day 02

by bigleosis



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Popsongs, Good Omens Fanfiction Advent calendar, Queen - Freeform, Thank God it's Christmas, The Bentley - Freeform, crowley - Freeform, day 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Summary: Crowley is driving to his angel with the Bentley, listening to Christmas Pop Songs
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545160
Kudos: 12





	Day 02

**Day 02 | Christmas Pop Songs**

His day had been slow so far.  
Crowley had slept long, it was close to noon when he finally got out of bed. He had dressed, sat in his office for some time before he had tended to his plants. Since Aziraphale had moved in with him they looked even better than ever, also when his Angel was far too soft with them. Crowley still yelled at them on a regular basis. His plants shouldn’t feel too safe after all.

When it was time for his rendezvous with Aziraphale, he grabbed his peacoat from the hook, grabbed the keys for the Bentley from the bowl next to the door, and left his flat. He would drive to Soho to get his Angel and from there they would walk to Covent Garden. Aziraphale had mentioned that he would love to see the Christmas lights there and take a look into the small shops. Aziraphale had always liked to watch the lights and to feel the love and happiness around the plaza.  
Crowley slipped behind the steering wheel of the Bentley, started the motor and drove out of the garage. He knew the way to the bookshop by heart and as he turned on the radio Mozart’s ‘Thank God it’s Christmas’ was playing. Crowley was sure he would never thank Her for Christmas, simply for the fact that it was a human creation. But the song was great and so Crowley hummed along under his breath.

When he arrived in Soho, he parked the Bentley on his usual spot and made his way inside the bookshop. It was quiet as usual and Crowley walked to the backroom after he had closed the shop and had flipped the sign.  
He had to stifle a laugh that threatened to spill from his lips.  
Aziraphale sat by his desk and there was some glitter smudged on his cheek and he had some colored tape sticking in his hair.

“What happened to you, Angel? Fought with Tinkerbell?” Crowley asked when he entered the room with a big smile.


End file.
